


Unmentinable Happenings.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [92]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Mention Of Genocide, Tincest, Underage Driving, mention of violence, tin puns, tins with tinticles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The tinchester brothers go on a crime spree in a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) car.





	Unmentinable Happenings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> I was listening to Nickelback (not even joking- If Today Was Your Last Day is a great song as much as I hate to admit it) and this happened.
> 
> A crack drabble. Don’t take this seriously PLEASE.
> 
> Typos are deliberate.

“WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?????????” Tinothy screeched whilst his identincal tin brother Antiny used his tintincles to drive their car over a bridge.

“BECAUSE IT’S SUGOI XD!!!!!!!!” Antiny screamed back, oblivious to his brother’s misgivings over their current situatin. The tin cans overzealously jack(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))ed a car and ran aggresstinely tinto a lamppost before promptly retinning to their local cannery to rob a few tins of their most importint possesions and then kill three millitin more tins.

The tins continued to screech and scream as the sun rose over the tin roof of their tin house and they both failed at tinticle driving the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Save me from the dark. Please. I beg of you.
> 
> Prompt- Two tin cans trying to drive a car.
> 
> Original Number- 209.


End file.
